Sting Eucliffe
|kanji=スティング・ユークリフ |rōmaji=''Sutingu Yūkurifu'' |alias=The White Dragon (白竜 Hakuryuu) |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Blond |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Shoulder |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Dragon Slayer Duo |partner=Lector Rogue Cheney |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Sting Eucliffe is a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 Appearance Sting is a slim, yet muscular and toned young man of average height with blonde hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one a thin scar is visible, diagonally going up his forehead. His left ear is adorned by an earring, with a prominent metal pendant reminiscent of a double-edged blade attached to it. His dark Sabertooth stamp is located on his left shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 1 Being a Dragon Slayer, he possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 20 Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his middle biceps, with their upper edges being adorned by light grey bands hanging down several centimetres, and he wears loose, cream pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive, dark blue galoshes-like footwear, reaching up to his thighs and attached to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right, having rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front part, similar to square fangs. Synopsis X791 arc After wiping out an entire army of Dark Guild Mages, Sting and Rogue discuss the return of the Fairy Tail members who went missing seven years ago, including Natsu Dragneel. Despite Rogue's claims otherwise, Sting feels that Rogue would very much like to meet Natsu. As their conversation shifts to Rogue's apprenticeship to Gajeel Redfox, an archer from the Dark Guild they defeated appears and shoots an arrow at them, but Sting grabs the arrow, eats it, and scares the archer off with his Dragon's Roar. They regroup with Lector and Frosh, who praise the two Dragon Slayers. As they walk away, Sting suggests to Rogue that they duel Natsu, though Rogue shows no interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 17-22 Five days before the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Frosh and Lector inform Sting and Rogue about Natsu deciding to participate in the tournament. Sting gets enthusiastic with the tournament while Rogue expresses his disinterest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of a dragon. He can consume external sources of the element he's related to in order to replenish his energy, and is immune to the effects of said element. This Magic also gives a heightened sense of smell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 18-20 While what element Sting has control over is as of yet unknown. *'Dragon's Roar': Sting releases a tornado of his element from his mouth to attack the target. The attack seems to possess highly destructive power, having caused great damage to the area it affected, destroying the ground and piercing through buildings alike, and appears to have a long range.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 18-19 Enhanced Reflexes: Sting possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of grabbing an arrow which was flying towards Rogue in midair even while seated, something which greatly surprised the archer who shot it. Major Battles *Dragon Slayer Duo vs. Unnamed Dark Guild References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers